


Cry Me a River

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hubert Week 2020, Kinktober 2020, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: [Church Route] Before the battle of Enbarr, Byleth breaks into Hubert’s study tells him that she will spare his life if he surrenders.Hubert Week 2020 Day Four: Bitter ... as well as a bit of whumptober and kinktober.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to combo October themes into one fic with blood, smut, and all the bitter feelings in between for Hubert Week 2020 (:

“My liege, the church of Seiros’ army is at the gates of Enbarr. They are bearing a banner with the crest of flames. We must act quickly else they break through our defenses and reach the palace.” An Imperial soldier reported clad in heavy steel armor with his helmet cradled in the crook of his elbow.

Hubert stopped writing on his parchment paper. He flicked his raven feather quill into the glass pot of black ink. He looked up at the Imperial soldier with menacing eyes.

“Well then, we had better greet our guests.” Hubert said returning to the stationary on his desk. He was rolling up his message when the soldier who had reported to him moments ago made a sickening gargling noise from his throat.

“I’m…sorry my liege…” he choked out dropping his helmet to the floor.

Hubert quickly turned his head to see a woman with mint green hair and sparkling emerald eyes drawing her dagger slowly across the exposed flesh of the Imperial soldier’s throat. Byleth gripped the soldier’s face in her palm and pressed her long fingers into his cheeks to hold his head in place. Her dagger finished cutting through his skin and sprinkled rubies onto the grey cobblestone floor. She opened her hand releasing the Imperial Soldier and his body thumped lifelessly to the floor. Blood pooled around the soldier and Byleth’s gaze met Hubert’s.

Hubert placed his hands on the desk as leverage to stand. He combed a white gloved hand through his hair pushing the bang that covered his eyes backwards so that he could truly look at the monster that murdered his messenger in cold blood. He was not afraid of her.

“Byleth Eisner. And to what occasion do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Hubert squinted his eyes at her.

Byleth’s eyes were cold and emotionless. Her hands were crimson from her kill and her grey mercenary uniform was splattered with red. Clearly this had not been her first murder of the day. Her brown tights had several rips and her black corset amplified the curves of her body as she was not dawning her normal steel chest plating. Byleth licked the droplets blood off her upper lip tantalizingly. Her knee-high boots clicked on the stone with each step as she crossed over the body lying on the floor with one leg in front of the other. She approached Hubert with her dagger still dripping and it appeared to the only weapon on her body.

“You know exactly why I’m here.” Byleth said and pointed her dagger directly at Hubert’s pale neck. A miniscule droplet of red trailed down his skin and stained his white collar. “As your former instructor, I’m asking you to surrender peacefully.”

Ah yes, his former professor. Five and a half years ago to the day, Byleth was brought in by the Church of Seiros after she saved the house leaders from a gang of bandits. The archbishop had given her the power to teach a group of students, and she had chosen his former classmates, the Black Eagles, to instruct. In a series of events, she obtained the trust of His Majesty, Edelgard. He always kept a watchful eye on her from that point on, never fulling trusting her.

The only time he ever let his guard down around her, she had met him in the Goddess Tower the night of the monastery ball. She had confessed that she had romantic feelings for him; that she was hopelessly enamored with his charming personality. How foolish he had been to accept the rose she gave him that night; his face blushing like a moronic schoolboy who believed it was love.

Byleth was able to wield the fabled Sword of the Creator and had activated godlike powers unlike anything they had ever seen. He and Lady Edelgard had wanted to test the limits of their newfound friendship, confident she would choose to side with them when they turned their backs on the Church of Seiros to wage war. They were horribly mistaken. The former mercenary had pointed her sword at the two and had it not been for Hubert’s quick reaction to warp out of the holy tomb, he and Edelgard would have suffered the same merciless fate as the Imperial soldier that lay at the door of his study. She turned his classmates against them and had waged war as the puppet general of the Church of Seiros.

He absolutely hated the treacherous wench that was holding a dagger against his throat. Why didn’t she choose to take Edelgard’s side? He wanted to make her pay dearly for the internal damage that she had done to him for betraying the trust of His Majesty and make her feel exactly the same way that he did when she tore out his heart.

Hubert forced dark magic through his body and warped behind his former professor. He grabbed her frail wrist that was holding the dagger and yanked her arm behind her back. His other hand gripped the back of her head and dug his fingers through her hair. Her weapon clattered to the floor. He pushed her forward and pressed the side of her face against the wall.

“Surrender? You should know me better by now, professor.” He whispered seductively into her ear.

“I thought you might say that.” Byleth muttered, her cheek pressed up against the cold wall. “I could never take the life of someone that I love.”

In a temporary moment of shock, Hubert loosened his grip on her. Byleth twisted her arm free and swung herself around. Hubert reacted quickly. In the matter of a second, he was able to grab hold of her wrists and brought them up over her head, pinning her to the wall. The blood from her earlier kill colored his gloves crimson. 

He looked curiously at her to study any emotion and pull out her fear but found her expression to be as blank as unmarked sheet of paper. She was unpredictable and an unreadable enigma. He gripped her wrists tightly with his left hand. His right hand gripped her jaw and pressed his fingers into her cheek. He looked into her eyes and leaned his head forward so that he was only a breath away from her.

“If you truly loved me, you would have never chosen to side with that foul beast.” He said to her.

Byleth’s cold emotionless eyes softened. She looked deeply into his eyes as if she were entering into his very conscience. Her soft pink lips parted as she replied, “Kiss me and find out.”

Hubert flinched in confusion. Perhaps he had overestimated his former professor. What ulterior motives did she have by her kissing him? He could crush her skull with his grip and end her petty assassination attempt. However, she was pinned beneath his hands, unarmed and helpless at the mercy of his next decision. Her lips looked inviting, tempting him to decide.

Without another thought to her motives, Hubert crushed his lips roughly against hers. She let out a small muffled noise from her throat. He took hold of her bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth. He brought his lips back to hers and Byleth tilted her head, opening her mouth to his and deepened the kiss. She let out a small moan that drove him crazy. He wanted her and could no longer hide that fact as his lower half pressed up against her.

Hubert pulled his face away from hers, breathless. His heart was racing from anticipation. He dropped his hand from her jaw and slid his fingertips down her neck. He unbuttoned her white collar and reached for the shoulder plating of her mercenary coat tugging it to the side. He trailed kisses from her jawline down her neck, nipping and sucking her skin along the way, leaving a line of purple marks along her skin. He lowered his head to the curved space between her neck and shoulder and bit down on her exposed shoulder causing her to cry out in surprise.

He slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes and smirked hoping to see her pained expression. “Can’t handle a little biting?”

Byleth gave him no satisfaction as her eyes squinted at him. Her lips twitched into a smirk. Her chest was heaving with every breath.

“It felt a little too good, but you can do better.” She panted, challenging him.

Hubert grit his teeth. One way or another he would make her submit to his will. She would regret the day that she turned her back him so many years ago.

He pressed his lips back to hers in a kiss and his free hand pulled down the top of her black corset exposing her ample breasts. He cupped her soft flesh in his gloved hand and squeezed. He took her nipple between his index and middle finger and tweaked the hardened bud, pulling and twisting it. Byleth moaned louder into his mouth in response of his teasing. She bit down on his lower lip and Hubert groaned. Hubert continued to hold her wrists above her head with his left hand. His right hand slid down her stomach and snaked beneath her black shorts.

“Professor, you’re soaking. Is it possible that you wanted this to happen to you?” Hubert smirked into her mouth.

His finger pressed against her bundle of nerves and began to move in small circles. Byleth started to pant with his motions.

“You could have been with the Empire.” He said. He slid a gloved finger between her folds and dipped it into her dripping sex.

“Hubert…” she moaned his name into his mouth.

“But no, you turned your back on us and left us to die.” Hubert thrust a second finger inside of her causing Byleth to cry out in surprise.

He began to work his fingers pushing in and out of her. Her felt her legs began to wobble and her breathing became more ragged. She squirmed at his touch and her face was a dark shade of red. It was utterly intoxicating, and he hated how much he loved watching her crumble beneath his hands.

“Would you like your release Professor?” Hubert asked.

“Y-yes” Byleth moaned.

Hubert smirked. He quickened the pace of his fingers and the sweet sounds she made became louder. Just as he felt her body tense up, he pulled back his hand.

Byleth whimpered still restrained by his harsh tight grip around her wrists. She bit her lower lip, and her emerald eyes met his. So she could show emotion after all. Hubert’s mouth twitched into a sadistic smile.

“I want you to beg for it, Professor.” Hubert said. “I want you to regret ever having betrayed Her Majesty and I on that fateful day.”

Byleth’s pink lips slightly parted. “Hubert, I need you. All of you. Please.”

Hubert crushed his lips against hers once more and released his hold on her wrists. Her arms snaked around his head and her fingers intertwined themselves into his hair. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she craved his body. Hubert yanked down his trousers exposing his massive erection. His grabbed hold of her thighs and lifted her legs to his waist as he held her body firmly against the wall.

He slid her shorts to the side and positioned his cock at her soaking entrance. He eased his way inside of her until his member had been fully sheathed. Hubert began to pull his cock gradually in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around him and her moans began to echo through his empty study. Hubert pulled his member out except for the tip and thrust himself roughly inside of her.

“Yes, Harder!” Byleth cried out.

Hubert obliged and began to fuck her roughly against the wall. Her exposed breasts bounced with each thrust and her flushed face was nearly as dark as the bloodstains on her mercenary coat. She moaned his name and it drove him mad with lust. Her fingers dug into the back of his coat and her legs squeezed tighter around his waist for support. How many times had he imagined having his way with her? The pleasure that he was feeling was amazing, yet he felt bitter inside as he reminded himself of her betrayal.

“You should have chosen the Empire, Professor.” Hubert said. “We could have been so much more.”

Her inner walls began to clench tightly around his cock as she began to near her release.

“H-Hubert, I need you.” Byleth moaned.

Hubert’s fingers gripped onto her thighs tighter leaving bruises on her skin. “I want you scream my name as I grant you sweet release. No one else will ever make you feel this way.”

Hubert quickened his pace and thrust himself deeply inside of her. Byleth cried out in pleasure and he felt her tighten around him. She screamed out his name as her body shook from her orgasm. Hubert pushed himself as deeply as he could and felt his own climax rush through his body as he came inside of her.

Their forehead’s pressed against each other and they were panting from exhaustion. Hubert still held her thighs with both hands and her back was still pressed against the wall. Byleth’s left hand gently ran through his hair while her right hand moved from behind his neck to caress his face. Her smooth fingers traced the outline of his jaw before sliding down his neck. In a split second, her hand reached into the folds of his black coat and she pulled out the hidden dagger that was strapped to his chest.

Hubert felt the cool steel press against his neck and he breathed carefully as he looked into her emerald eyes. “I thought you said that you would never take the life of the one you love?”

“I did give you a chance to surrender.” Byleth said never losing eye contact.

She slashed the dagger across his throat.


End file.
